fan_games_n_hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fan Games 'n' Hacks Wiki
Happy New Year everyone!! 2020 is here! Welcome to the Fan Games 'n' Hacks Wiki Welcome to the Fan Games 'n' Hacks wiki! This wiki is about fan made games based on characters from other media and ROM hacks of video games. We advise you to write about a fan made game or a ROM hack or a fan made MOD you know about. There are plenty of coded activities that have entertained us over the years and this is a place where we can bring their stories together. What are these things? * Fan-Game: ** Video games based on already existing material, such as Super Mario, Sonic, etc. made by fans of the property. These games are typically freeware, not costing anything. * ROM-Hack: ** Modifications of ROMs (Read-Only-Memory (Typically used for cartridge games like for the NES, SNES, Genesis, Nintendo 64, etc.)). * MOD: ** Fan-made modifications of games (typically hacks of non-ROMs/ISOs like PS2, GameCube, XBOX, etc. games) that usually add new features and/or completely over-haul it. LeAvventureDiMario2_Gameplay.jpg Lucky Star Troopers Omega Character Select.png SMB2CommunityLvPackSnap9.png SonicNeoGenesis Gameplay.jpg Care to help? There are many fan games and ROM hacks on the web and this place is dedicated to finding many of them. We are only talking about ones that exists, not ones you'd see on Fantendo where they don't exists. We also will accept fan-made MODs, such as the Games Repainted series, as they could be classified as non-ROM Hacks. When making a page, always categories it and add a template that displays what it is. There are three templates called "Fan-game", "ROM-hack" and "MOD." Don't forget the infoboxes! Helping this wiki would be great, and hopefully, this will become the main Wikipedia site for fan-games, hacks and mods of all sorts! Super Mario, Sonic The Hedgehog, Mega Man, Kirby, Legend Of Zelda, Super Monkey Ball, Pheonix W...hang on! Is there a Pheonix Wright fan game? (I saw one on the Lost Media Wiki). Rules and stuff # MODs use the category of '(year of release) Hacks' and '(modded game) Hacks' because A) the category name doesn't specifically state it's of a ROM and B) MODs can be considered hacks. We just separate them because ROMs and non-ROMs are quite different, though we might end up changing this someday. # ROM-Hacks and MODs are considered separate. Although ROMs and ISOs can be modified in similar ways, modifications of ROMs are often referred to in the community as 'ROM-Hacks' and most hacks of ISOs are considered 'MODs'. # At the beginning of every page, always add a template that state if it's a Fan-Game, ROM-Hack or Fan-MOD. These templates also automatically adds the page to the Fan-Game/ROM-Hack/MOD category, as well as to a wiki page about the media form. # When it comes to categories, be sure to state series the Fan-Game/ROM-Hack/MOD is related to, and it's year. (MODs go by the 'Hacks' category until a MOD category is created). # Dōjin Games are just Japanese fangames (like how Mangas are Japanese Comics), so they can be considered to be under the Fan-Games categories. # If the page is about a MOD, you can still refer to it as a hack, and/or vise-versa, on the actual page. That's completely fine. # The "Platform" section for the Hacks/Mods infobox can be the platform of the hacked/modded game. The fan-games, however, are typically for PC, though you can refer to what OS it runs on (Windows/Mac/Linux,etc.). # We accept any fan game, so make sure you be respectful to them. If you edit a page and want to type down some comedic attitude (similar to the Transformers wiki), that's fine, but don't go over-board, don't be offensive (no foul language), keep it relevant, and don't use it as a way of insulting the creator of said project. Try to keep the page sensible. # If you can, try quoting reviewers in the "Reception" section, though don't insert too much of what they have said. Please keep a reasonable length. Recommended Page Layout * 'Fan-game'/'ROM-hack'/'MOD' template. * Infobox * Opening paragraph(s) which gives some info about the Fan-Game/ROM-Hack/MOD. * "Plot" or "Premise" section. Explains the premise of the fan-game/hack/mod. * "Gameplay" section. Explains how the fan-game/hack/mod is played/used. * "Development" section. Discuss the history of the project. * "Music" section. Maybe explain what music is used in the project and/or who made it. * "Reception" section (providing their are documented reviews of the fan-game/hack/mod). * "Sequel" section. Maybe explain how a sequel is in the works (if there is any). * "Glitches/Errors" section. Explains some fun and infamous glitches, typos, etc. * "Trivia" section. Trivia about the fan-game/hack/mod. * "References" section. If you can, insert hyperlinks to websites where you got your info from, or anything related to the project (however, please avoid sketchy links that lead to malware-infested sites or super-inappropriate pages, or at least without a clear warning). Most of these aren't essential, but if you want to make a golden page, this may be the best way of presenting it. Notices Today Our Current design theme: ''Sonic Neo Genesis'' Latest activity Hi there. Decided to stop by? We welcome you. Category:Browse